Beatrice Snape and The Boy Who Lived
by Acveneziano
Summary: Book One Of The Beatrice Snape Series. Beatrice "Beazy" Snape is the daughter of a Death Eater turned Potions Master and a Voldemort loving mother in Azkaban. With a friend like Harry Potter, and her father watching over her every move Her first year at Hogwarts could get very interesting.


**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers. :) Thank's ****for checking out my story. This my first Harry Potter fanfiction. As well as my first on this sight. I apologize in advance for any grammer/spelling mistakes. I would really appreciate some reviews. Happy reading! ~ Angelina. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling. Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strange Sorting**

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Great Hall was filled with students new and old. The lost looking crowd of first years stood in a bunch at the front. Each student's name read off of the never ending parchment. The entire hall seemed to get gravely quiet when Minerva McGonagall read the name of the famous Harry Potter. The girl knew next to nothing about The Boy Who Lived. She had asked father about him, but for some reason he looked sad and quickly changed the subject. The hat announced Gryffindor after a few minutes. After going through letters Q and R, the Transfiguration professor read off a name that was quite familiar to her. "Snape, Beatrice!" Her voice echoed through the hall.

There was no movement in the crowd. The small timid girl attempted to hide sinking back farther and farther into the crowd. Almost out of the hall, she was stopped by a big black cloak. He towered over her; most people would find this situation intimidating, but she found it comforting. Making sure that she didn't try to run again, the man walked behind her at a fast pace. His footsteps were in rhythm with her's. He followed her all the way to where McGonagall was standing. Her attempt to run away had made her the center of attention. Having terrible stage fright, Beatrice was terrified. Her short legs swung in anticipation, and she hummed to herself. Once the hat was on her head, it fell over her eyes.

It was dark. Beatrice calmed down. Her breaths slowing down. _Calm down Beazy. You are in safe hands. You have no reason to be scared. _The hat's raspy voice said softly in an attempt to calm her. _How does this thing know that I'm scared? _She thought to herself. _I can see all your deepest desires and dreams. Captain of the Quidditch team. Hmm... Which team is right for Miss Snape?_ _Intelligent very intelligent. Witty very witty. You like to draw Miss Snape. I know the perfect house for you. You may be a bit shocked brace yourself. _"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was right she was shocked. Her father seemed shocked as well. Hesitating for a few seconds, the Head of Slytherin House clapped for his daughter.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the Ravenclaw table, Beatrice strayed away from the other Ravenclaws. Drawing in her sketchbook, she rubbed away the smudges on the paper with her robe's sleeve. The colored residua stained the new school uniform. "What are you drawing?" The voices said in sync. Looking up at the direction of them, Beatrice saw twin girls standing in front of her. Both girls were thin and tall. Their hair was dirty blond. "I'm Jude and this is my sister June." One of them said. Jude had square glasses her hair was up in pig tales. June's hair was down. She had freckles all over her pale face. "I'm Beatrice." She smiled brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. "I go by Beazy."

"Hello Beazy." June said placing her napkin neatly on her lap. "Aren't you eating?" Jude asked shoving food into her mouth. "I'm not hungry." Beazy stated simply poking at the noodles with her fork. Usually, she would devour her dinner. Something was bothering her.

"Are you alright?" One of the twins asked. "I'm fine." She lied.

Her focus turned to the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting between two boys that he'd met on the train. She watched as the three boys made their way to the Gryffindor table. Their hearts set on one target, Harry Potter. Beatrice's instincts told her that this wouldn't end well. She decided to follow him.

Finding a hiding spot, she decided to crouch under the bench of one of tables. Accidentally putting her hand in a puddle of spilled pumpkin juice as she crawled to the table, Beatrice gagged. She hated pumpkin juice more then anything. She had a terrible encounter with the drink when she was young. She shivered at the memory.

Listening in on the conversation Beatrice bit down on her bottom lip. Draco's words had their usual sting. _The right kind... _Pure-Bloods, Draco and her entire Black side thought less of everything else. Muggles and anything else that was related to them weren't even human in their eyes. That even meant her. Mr. Potter had a snappy comeback. This was something that her cousin hadn't expected.

She stood up unable to stand anymore of Draco's vile. She attempted to blend in with the scene, but young Malfoy had spotted her. Getting the attention of his followers, Draco smirked. His sights aimed on a new target. "Hello cousin." He grinned slyly. Beazy only rolled her eyes. 'That's no way to treat family." The light blonde haired boy faked a hurt tone. Beatrice looked longingly at her house's table, desperately wanting to join her new friends.

"Ravenclaw. Hmm..." Draco continued when she didn't speak. "It's the perfect house for a dork like you." With a laugh he pushed Beazy down. Her brand new tights ripped across her left knee. Beatrice brushed herself off standing again. She began to walk away from him. "Listen Beazy, I'm sorry! Truce." Malfoy said hushing his minions. He held his arms open waiting for her to hug him. Forgiving him instantly, Beazy nodded. This gentle grudgeless nature was part of her innocent personality. She was it bit shocked that Draco was being nice to her.

It wasn't going to last long. While Beazy embraced Draco, one of the two large boys had stolen a small Hufflepuff girl's drink. Pumpkin juice trickled down Beatrice's face and hair. The boy dropped the sturdy cup, It fell to the floor as Beazy ran from the Great Hall tears streaming. The Slytherin's chuckles could be heard from outside. "What a baby!"

* * *

She sat on the steps sobbing uncontrollably. A few portraits, and every house ghosts (Except the Bloody Baron.) tried to calm her with no luck. The footsteps grew louder as the boy walked closer. The scrawny thin boy stood above her. His untidy jet-black hair covered his eyes. Beazy looked up at him through tear filled eyes.

"Hello." He greeted in a small voice. Harry joined her on the bottom of stair case. "That Malfoy's a real piece of work." Beazy nodded smiling slightly. "I know. He's my cousin." "That's awful." Harry felt sorry for get, because he had the exact same problem with his family. "I have a horrid cousin as well. Dudley Dursley." The small girl couldn't her laughter. "Dudley! What a ghastly name." "Yeah." Harry said as he put out his hand. "I'm Harry." "Beatrice, but I go by Beazy."

Hagrid came running out. He only had to take a few strides being a half giant and all. Looking out a breath, he panted. "Come along you two. Yer 'bout to be dismissed. Don't want anyone getting left behind."


End file.
